


У всего есть цена

by KimKanejae



Category: Winner (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Mystery, PWP, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae
Summary: Чживон обещает, что цена расплаты будет граничить между наказанием и наслаждением.





	У всего есть цена

**Author's Note:**

> написано на Kpop-bingooo 2019.

Сон Минхо — необычный глава преступной группировки. Хотя бы просто потому, что вместо того, чтобы просто раздавать задания своим подчинённым, сам с удовольствием ходит вместе с ними на кражи, убийства и прочие операции. А всё из-за того, что когда-то он сам выполнял поручения своего отца и всегда отнекивался, когда тот говорил, что передаст бразды правления в скором времени ему. Минхо любил устраивать разбой сам, а не просто контролировать события.

А ещё у него есть одна привычка, отказаться от которой он не в состоянии — всякий раз, когда они заканчивают дело, он забирает что-либо на память. Будь то чей-то перстень, блокнот, цепочка, золотой зуб, галстук, поводок для собаки, красивое драгоценное яйцо или же просто фигурка танцующего Чёрта.

И однажды, Сынюн — правая рука и лучший друг Минхо, — предупредил, что до добра его эта привычка не доведёт. Одно дело продавать или обменивать краденное, а другое — оставлять у себя. И ведь дело вовсе не в том, что их найдут каким-то чудесным образом и всех посадят, нет. Дел было в том, что каждая вещь обладает своей определённой энергетикой, и кто знает, какой она окажется у той или иной побрякушки, пришедшейся по душе Минхо? Тогда он назвал Сынюна глупым и суеверным, и лишь спустя полгода понял, что, оказывается, друг был прав.

А всё начинается в тот момент, когда вернувшийся с очередного задания — нужно было убрать конкурентскую группировку, затеявшую обвести их вокруг пальца и сдать властям, — Минхо достаёт из кармана небольшой кинжал, который забрал у главы противников. Он ему всё равно больше не пригодиться, а Минхо небольшая радость — пополнение собственной коллекции. Но дёрнувшись из-за лая сторожевой собаки во дворе, не замечает, как острое серебряное лезвие ранит ладонь и окрашивается в кровавый цвет.

Свет в комнате тут же выключается после нескольких секунд мигания, а из темноты угла вылезает нечто, чей растущий на глазах силуэт напоминает человека, но… с рогами и хвостом? Луна проскальзывает сквозь окно, позволяя разглядеть ещё хоть что-то, и Минхо замечает блеск в глазах молодого парня напротив. А ещё ухмылку, от которой бегут мурашки и застывает кровь в жилах.

Когда тот выходит из тьмы, давая возможность увидеть его полностью: никаких рогов и хвоста нет. Парень одет в чёрную рубашку, расстёгнутую на первые пуговицы и открывающую вид на ключицы, и обтягивающие рваные джинсы того же цвета. Он похож на обычного подростка, но одновременно с этим производит впечатление властного человека, прожившего немалое количество лет. Чего стоит только один его взгляд, которым он словно оценивает Минхо, а после отчего-то кивает и издаёт смешок.

— Минхо-я, — начинает он хриплым низким голосом, делая шаг навстречу и не переставая ухмыляться, — ты знаешь, что за всё в этой жизни нужно платить?

Не в силах сказать что-либо, Минхо неотрывно следит за приближающимся незнакомцем и нервно сглатывает, стоит тому остановиться в метре от него.

— Что, даже не спросишь, откуда я знаю твоё имя? — с усмешкой интересуется он, перекатываясь с пяток на носки и обратно, а потом наигранно-грустным тоном произносит: — Тебе даже не хочется узнать моё? Нет? Но я же вежливый, я обязан представиться. Зови меня Чживон.

И тут же проводит языком по своим губам.

Почему-то этот жест придаёт Минхо сил и смелости (он до сих пор не понимает, почему этот мальчишка так на него действует, в конце концов, сколько лет он варится в криминале? И не таких встречали.), и он выпаливает первое, что приходит на ум:

— Ты не думал, что заявляться к кому-либо домой без приглашения — невежливо? Что-то не сходится с твоими словами, — и следом уже готов пожалеть об этом, потому что… Ну кто будет хамить неизвестно кому неизвестно как попавшему к нему в комнату?

— А ты мне нравишься, — Чживон делает несколько шагов, тут же оказываясь за спиной у Минхо, и шепчет прямо на ухо, едва касаясь сухими губами мочки. — Но как жаль, что ты украл мою вещь. Я бы с тобой с удовольствием поиграл, а так придётся тебя наказать.

— Если ты про кинжал, то можешь его забрать, — сиплым голосом отвечает Минхо, боясь шелохнуться.

— Если бы дело было только в нём, то я бы просто его забрал, и ты бы об этом даже не узнал, — он проводит кончиком носа по шее, пробегается пальцами по напряжённым плечам и спине Минхо. — Но ты же лишил жизни Тэхо, а она принадлежала мне. Кинжал — а вернее твоя кровь на нём, — лишь помогли тебя быстрее найти.

— Ты не человек, — Минхо не спрашивает — он констатирует факт, и теперь до него доходит, почему от Чживона исходит такая сила и энергетика, полностью подавляющая его любые поползновения. — Тогда кто?

В этот момент он замечает, как вокруг него образуется целый рой из теней, похожих на змей, некоторые из них обхватывают его ноги и руки, не давая двигаться, другие ползут выше и забираются под свободную футболку, а одна — самая большая, всё ещё находящаяся за его спиной и особо разговорчивая, — касается языком его шеи, прикусывая нежную кожу до крови.

— Не думаешь, что я не похож на змею? — хрипит Чживон на ухо, запуская руку в его джинсы.

— Скулы такие же острые на вид, — усмехается Минхо, а потом вдруг осознает, что он-то ничего вслух про этих чешуйчатых тварей не говорил… — Ты ещё и мысли чит-аааах, ты можешь быть осторожнее?! И вообще, твои действия на наказание как-то не очень смахивают.

— О, поверь, ты будешь на грани, — томным голосом произносит Чживон, после чего тени перемещают Минхо к стене и прижимают к ней лицом. — Тебе понравится, если я останусь довольным.

Самое удивительное в этой ситуации то, что Минхо совсем не страшно. Может, Чживон что-то наколдовал такое, что он может лишь поддаваться и подставляться под незамысловатые ласки?

— Так забавно слышать то, о чём ты думаешь, Минхо-я, — Чживон разворачивает его голову к себе, чтобы в следующий момент впиться голодным поцелуем ему в губы. Минхо чувствует, как с него стягивают джинсы вместе с бельём, и он уверен, что делает это не сам Чживон — одна рука сжимает его шею, то ослабляя, то усиливая хватку, а вторая зарывается в волосы, чуть оттягивая голову назад.

Когда он отрывается от него, у Минхо в голове неоновыми вывесками вспыхивает желание укусить Чживона за кадык, и он даже не соображает, что это может быть опасно — кто знает, кто Чживон на самом деле, и что он сделает, если нарушить его личное пространство?

— Ты можешь попробовать это сделать, — он касается языком губ Минхо, — но позже. Если рискнёшь.

И снова жадный поцелуй, во время которого они не перестают бороться за власть, тени во всю ласкают член Минхо, заставляя его стонать и выть, прогибаться в спине сильнее, прижимаясь ягодицами к паху Чживона.

— Это ты зря, — выдыхает тот и подносит ладонь к его рту. — Ты же умный мальчик, правда?

Вместо ответа Минхо обхватывает пальцы и даже позволяет себе поиграть с ними языком, прежде чем Чживон вытаскивает их и входит в него сразу двумя. Впрочем, особо привыкнуть он не даёт — быстро заменяет их своим членом, вырывая гортанный стон Минхо и целуя куда-то в затылок. Он снова обхватывает рукой его шею, притягивая его голову к себе. Змеи-тени ускоряют свои движения одновременно с толчками Чживона, и у Минхо уже плывёт перед глазами, но он старается держаться.

— Ну что, рискнёшь? — тихо смеётся Чживон, резко войдя на всю глубину и медленно — словно издеваясь и дразня, — выходя обратно. А после поворачивается, предоставляя Минхо доступ. — Ну же.

Он прикусывает его кадык, когда чувствует, что кончает следом за Чживоном и слышит нечеловеческий рык над ухом.

— Ты же украдёшь у меня ещё что-нибудь? — отдышавшись, спрашивает Чживон и выпускает Минхо из кокона тьмы.

— Над таким заманчивым предложением даже и думать не стоит, — улыбается Минхо, прекрасно понимая, что ни за что не сможет отказаться от такого наказания за кражи.


End file.
